


【茄猩】厕所里发生了什么？

by Jessica682



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 由阴阳怪气圣诞节节目引发的脑洞，茄哥和boy一起上厕所了！就这糖我能吃一年！茄猩秘密交往设定，ooc肯定有，这一切都只发生在我的想象里。
Kudos: 42





	【茄猩】厕所里发生了什么？

————————————————————

王瀚哲刚走进厕所想要把门关上的时候，门外花大喇叭就嚷嚷了起来。

“老番茄的任务是跟别人一起上洗手间！”

王瀚哲还没有反应过来花少北在说张秋实要和谁一起上厕所，手上的门把就被人往外拽了一下，力道不大，但也差点把他带了一个趔趄，连忙伸手想要扶着墙壁稳定一下，可伸出去手摸到的不是带着凉意的墙壁，而是温暖还有一丝柔软的张秋实的胸肌！

“呯！”已经从门外强行‘挤’进来的张秋实手快的把厕所反锁上了。看着王瀚哲有些发懵的表情，他一把抓住了那只想要从他胸前溜走的手。

“手感怎么样？”张秋实边说还用力让那只手在他的胸肌上挤压了两下。

王瀚哲真是觉得宁愿相信这世界有鬼，也不能相信张秋实的嘴！说好的害羞呢！说好的自闭男孩呢！怎么自从交往以来，张秋实怎么就从随时自闭变成随时耍流氓了！

“外面还有人呢！”王瀚哲觉得脸上发烫就使劲抽回了手，转身准备赶紧方便一下，马上出去免得外面的人起疑。

可谁能想到张秋实绕到了他的身前按住了他正要解开裤子的手。

“你干嘛！快让开，不让你一会儿给我洗裤子啊！”

“你不想知道我的任务是什么吗？”

“是什么？总不能是让你帮我上厕所吧！”王瀚哲低头开玩笑的说着，结果抬眼就遇上了张秋实寓意深长的眼神和带着坏笑的嘴角。

这让王瀚哲的笑容尴尬的在凝固了脸上，他向后撤的小腿都在发抖。

“不是！我开玩笑的！茄哥！别…”话没说完，张秋实一把拽着王瀚哲的领子吻上了他还在一张一合的嘴唇。

张秋实上来就舔过他敏感的上颚，可怜的王瀚哲几乎掐着大腿才把到嗓子眼里的呻吟压了下去，只能在两人的吻中发出小声的呜咽。

有的时候他真的想过，是不是张秋实用他的学霸之力偷偷学了什么100种把人吻到腿软的技巧。他只要在接吻种稍稍一分神，张秋实就能用各式各样的方法把他拉回到这个吻里。

轻咬嘴唇、衔住舌尖、再舔过舌下娇嫩的黏膜…张秋实似乎有用不完的花样。

当王瀚哲正在享受着被吸吮舌头的舒服感受时，他突然感觉到有几根手指不老实的正隔着裤子刮蹭着他有些抬头迹象的阴茎。

“唔！别！茄…”想向后躲，但领子被张秋实死死的握着，而且没有一点松手的意思。

他貌似都听到了布料哀嚎的声音，为了一会儿不穿着撕碎的衣服去和某幻他们公开处刑，他只能乖乖的放弃了挣扎。

王瀚哲没一会儿就被口腔里的不断刺激加上阴茎上若有若无抚摸带来的快感逼出了眼泪。他想求饶，但是发出的音节都是断断续续的，下颚酸的发疼，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流到了下巴。

终于…

“你们到底要商量到什么时候啊！”花少北具有穿透力的声音透过薄薄的门板传了过来。

突然的紧张感让张秋实愣了一下，王瀚哲抓住了这个机会挣脱了他拽着自己领子的手，他连忙退到一个角落里紧紧的捂住嘴不再给这个耍流氓的人一丝机会！

张秋实倒也没有继续下去的打算，他只是走到紧张的像个受惊的兔子的人面前，贴近他的耳边。

“我的任务可是要用一个吻就让王瀚哲硬的走不动路。你觉得我的任务完成了吗？”说完还轻轻拍了拍他已经完全勃起的阴茎。

王瀚哲只来得及调整了两下裤子的位置，张秋实就已经从洗手间里出去了，门外传来的是某幻的声音。

“整个人笑着出来了？”

——————End——————


End file.
